plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jester
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Jester Zombie. 225px |strength = 1 |health = 5 |cost = 3 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Crazy |tribe = Dancing Party Zombie |flavor text = The joke's on you! |trait = Gravestone |ability = When hurt: Do 2 damage to the Plant Hero.}} Jester is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play, and has 1 /5 . Its ability does 2 damage to the plant hero every time it is hurt. It is the zombie counterpart of Mirror-Nut. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Dancing Party Zombie *'Traits: Gravestone' *'Abilities:' When hurt: Do 2 damage to the Plant Hero. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description The joke's on you! Update History Update 1.2.11 *Rarity change: Super-Rare → Rare Strategies With The main goal for Jester is to try and give it the slowest destruction possible, so that it can make use of its ability. Stat-boosting tricks or fighters can help the Jester and make it extremely dangerous if the plant hero does not destroy it in one attack. Jester can be quickly played and cause a nuisance towards the plant hero. Because of its high health, the opponent must take it out as quickly as possible to minimize damage. However, Jester has very low strength, so raising it can make it more troublesome. This zombie is perfect with Aerobics Instructor due to it having high base health, and constantly gaining strength from Aerobic Instructor's ability. Alternatively, boosting its health can greatly help with making this zombie indestructible. This zombie is a great choice to put in a deck, especially to put some pressure on the opposing hero. This is especially so if the player is using Z-Mech, as the player can use Rock Wall, Camel Crossing and Monster Mash to boost this. Fireworks Zombie can synergize with the Jester effectively, as its ability to damage zombies can be used to deliberately trigger the Jester's ability. This is especially useful to try and use the ability one more time before being destroyed by a plant fighter in the fight phase, unless they're on 1 health. Against Because this zombie comes out of a Gravestone, it is best to use Grave Buster to deal with this efficiently, assuming the player has it. Target the Gravestone if Grave Buster is not available at the time. Using Iceberg Lettuce or Spring Bean can help too, as they will stall for some time to get a powerful plant to attack it. Bouncing methods will set Jester's health back to 5, so take caution when bouncing this. In extreme cases where you hero's health is low, bounce it in order not to get your hero damaged. The player should not use two attacking plants such as Shroom for Two or other Team-Up plants in the same lane to hit Jester, as Jester will return double the damage to the plant hero. Take careful actions when using tricks such as Cherry Bomb, as if it hits Jester, it will deal 2 damage. Jester only benefits through a slow destruction. A plant fighter with at least 5 strength can destroy it with ease, while only having its ability to trigger only once. Gallery PvZH Jester HD.png|HD Jester Jester_stats.png|Jester's statistics Jester_new_card.png|Card Jester_silhouette.png|Jester's silhouette Receiving Jester.png|The player receiving Jester from a Premium Pack JesterAttack.png|Jester attacking Spinning_Jester.jpeg|Jester spinning after its ability has recently been triggered through damage Rank16.png|Jester as a profile picture for a Rank 16 player Old Jester shadow.png|Jester's silhouette Jester get.png|The player receiving Jester from a Premium Pack Jester_premium_pack.png|The player receiving Jester from a Premium Pack Early_to_the_Party_Ad.jpg|Jester in an advertisement for the Early to the Party Pack Earlytoparty.PNG|Jester on the Early to the Party Pack Jester_on_title_screen.jpeg|Jester on the old title screen Trivia *The Jester in this game has juggling balls, unlike the Jester Zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *Its ability references Jester Zombie's ability to return projectiles in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *Mirror-Nut's ability is similar to the Jester's. **However, Mirror-Nut's ability applies to all nut plants, unlike the Jester's ability, which can only be activated only when the Jester is hurt. Therefore, the Mirror-Nut can be considered a stronger version of Jester. *When attacking, the Jester shoots a pea. This may be an oversight. **However, this could just be the greenish-yellow ball it holds. *It, along with Knight of the Living Dead and Zombie King are the only zombies from Dark Ages to be featured in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. **It and Knight of the Living Dead are the only zombies from this time period to have their names changed. See also *Mirror-Nut Category:Gravestone zombies Category:Headwear zombies Category:Dancing cards Category:Party cards Category:Premium zombies Category:Rare zombies (Heroes) Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies